<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【居北】“丑”的故事与结局-渡边大酱 by scorpio_tsai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644374">【居北】“丑”的故事与结局-渡边大酱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai'>scorpio_tsai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally from lofter</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【居北】“丑”的故事与结局-渡边大酱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally from lofter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【居北】“丑”的故事与结局-渡边大酱</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.text a{color:#c33;}<br/>#infscr-loading{text-align:center;margin:auto;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>body{background-color:#7d9eae;}</p>
<p>body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065946178.png);}</p>
<p>body{<br/>	background-attachment:fixed;<br/>	background-size:contain;<br/>	_background-image:none;<br/>}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	.popo{position:absolute;opacity:0;visibility:hidden;background:#eee;box-shadow:0 0 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.2) inset;-webkit-border-radius:50%;-moz-border-radius:50%;border-radius:50%;}</p>
<p>	#popo1{-webkit-animation:move6 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move6 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move6 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo2{-webkit-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo3{-webkit-animation:move3 50s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move3 50s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move3 50s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo4{-webkit-animation:move4 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move4 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move4 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo5{-webkit-animation:move5 120s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite normal;-moz-animation:move5 120s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite normal;animation:move5 120s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite normal;}<br/>	#popo6{-webkit-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo7{-webkit-animation:move2 80s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 80s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 80s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo8{-webkit-animation:move1 90s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 90s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 90s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo9{-webkit-animation:move2 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}</p>
<p>	#popo10{-webkit-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo11{-webkit-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo12{-webkit-animation:move4 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move4 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move4 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo13{-webkit-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo14{-webkit-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo15{-webkit-animation:move1 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo16{-webkit-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}<br/>	#popo17{-webkit-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}</p>
<p>	@-webkit-keyframes move1{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.1;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.16;-webkit-transform:translate(80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.18;-webkit-transform:translate(140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.24;-webkit-transform:translate(240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@-moz-keyframes move1{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.1;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.16;-moz-transform:translate(80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.18;-moz-transform:translate(140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.24;-moz-transform:translate(240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@keyframes move1{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.1;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.16;transform:translate(80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.18;transform:translate(140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.24;transform:translate(240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}</p>
<p>	@-webkit-keyframes move2{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(-80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(-140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(-240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@-moz-keyframes move2{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(-80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(-140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(-240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@keyframes move2{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(-80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(-140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(-240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}</p>
<p>	@-webkit-keyframes move3{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(-80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(-140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(-240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@-moz-keyframes move3{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(-80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(-140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(-240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@keyframes move3{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(-80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(-140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(-240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}</p>
<p>	@-webkit-keyframes move4{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@-moz-keyframes move4{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@keyframes move4{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}</p>
<p>	@-webkit-keyframes move5{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-200px) scale(1.5) rotate(3deg);}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-300px) scale(1.8) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-400px) scale(2.2) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-800px) scale(4) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@-moz-keyframes move5{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;-moz-transform:translate(0,-200px) scale(1.5) rotate(3deg);}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(0,-300px) scale(1.8) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(0,-400px) scale(2.2) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(0,-800px) scale(4) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@keyframes move5{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;transform:translate(0,-200px) scale(1.5) rotate(3deg);}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(0,-300px) scale(1.8) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(0,-400px) scale(2.2) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(0,-800px) scale(4) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}</p>
<p>	@-webkit-keyframes move6{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(60px,20px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(100px,40px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(160px,80px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@-moz-keyframes move6{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(60px,20px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(100px,40px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(160px,80px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}<br/>	@keyframes move6{<br/>		0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}<br/>		2%{opacity:0.04;}<br/>		30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(60px,20px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}<br/>		50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(100px,40px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}<br/>		100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(160px,80px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}<br/>	}</p>
<p></p><div class="bbg">
  <p></p>
  <div class="popo"></div>
</div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="popo"></div><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="head">
    <p></p>
    <div class="navlist">
      <p>			<a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/memesama">私信</a>/</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>			<a href="https://memesama.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
    </div>
    <h1 class="title">
      <a href="http://memesama.lofter.com/">渡边大酱</a>
    </h1>
    <p></p>
    <div class="text"></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="wrap">
  <p></p>
  <div class="box article">
    <p></p>
    <div class="title">
      <p>
        <a href="https://memesama.lofter.com/post/1cbcf2f5_12b053a11">2018-10-02</a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="content">
      <p></p>
      <div class="text">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://memesama.lofter.com/post/1cbcf2f5_12b053a11">【居北】“丑”的故事与结局</a>
        </h2>
        <p>看了这么多解读，只有阿栽这篇和我理解的一样，我在微博上也说了。还有喜欢孩子不是自己想生的意思，起码我不是，我可以喜欢和小孩子玩，但绝不是自己养孩子，这两者千差万别。在我这里孩子和宠物对我来说是一样的，我需要他们而不是他们需要我，我需要治愈和救赎。我觉得龙哥也一定特别喜欢宠物。</p>
        <p>
          <a href="https://sherylsaki.lofter.com/post/1caefbef_12b03c9a0">saki:</a>
        </p>
        <p></p>
        <blockquote>
          <p>一直隐隐觉得《丑》的开放性结尾有一种”我爱你，与你无关”的feel。这是我的告白，我的演出，但我不能替你做决定，要不要接受我是你的事，即使在我的剧本，我也没有资格把结局强加给你。甚至到了1000万福利，他也是这样的态度，把心捧出来，赤裸裸的黑底白字，让我留在你身边。爱得炽烈又谦卑。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <a href="https://worenzaile.lofter.com/post/1fc945bf_12b03976a">我认栽了:</a>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p></p>
          <blockquote>
            <p>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>本来不想写……感觉很难，而且很多内容很危险不能深入分析</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>不过阿猜都把我挂出来了我还是写一下吧哈哈哈哈</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>毕竟也算是jianguo了<br/></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>先强调一句：</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>《丑》要与1000万粉丝福利视频连起来看！！！</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>因为表演的故事虽然在幻乐结束了，但是真正的结局却在福利里面！！</b>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>依然是尽量从别人没有写的角度来分析（如果已经有人说过的先抱歉，我确实没看到，这两天很忙很忙）</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这篇将从各个点来进入并且扩散，并没有一个完整逻辑，还有很多东西没有搞明白，想清楚了会再补充或者重新开贴。<br/></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>《丑》我第一遍跟同事一起看，第二遍今天中午吃饭，第三遍是写之前截图</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>每次都有新华点，每次都觉得以前的自己是小聋瞎</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>不得不说，大哥和危笑导演都是疯子，一拍即合的疯子</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>一起合力打造了这一场疯狂的告白秀<br/></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>rps向脑洞分析</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>圈地自萌，不喜勿进</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>请勿转出LOFTER</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>请勿打扰蒸煮</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>请勿引战，请勿KY</b>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>开始实际分析之前，再给大家一个小科普</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><b>图像学</b>，源自欧文·帕诺夫斯基，他当时是以这种方式解读文艺复兴很多作品中所隐藏的信息，这种方式并不是适用于所有视觉作品，但却是一种解读相关作品的思路。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>废话不多说了，下面开始<br/></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              
              <br/>
              <b>pig one dragon与小丑</b>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这是何老师也有提到过的一个点，龙哥说反正是荒诞，干脆自嘲一下</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>我对这个三个词不做解析</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>我要提出的疑点是：<b>pig one dragon居然是马戏团的名字？</b></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>龙哥扮演的小丑貌似是马戏团的底层人物，可马戏团居然是用小丑的扮演者来命名的，这是一个非常巧妙的混乱点</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>混乱的是戏与真实的边界，并通过这个方式来隐喻</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这是荒诞类和魔幻类题材的影视作品常用的一种表达方式，以此来给观众一些提示</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>在这里是要提示什么呢？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这不是一个荒诞的故事，这也不是一个讨论他人或者讨论共性人生观价值观问题的故事</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>这是演员本人龙哥自己的故事</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这里是他的戏院</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>他将自己的故事，自己演出来<br/></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>那么再看他的角色——丑</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>小丑角色的特征：遮面、夸张、卑躬屈膝……这些都让人们先入为主地进入了一种定式思维——主角是一个社会底层的人，他为了生活而麻木，在微笑的面具下孤独地哭泣。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>但是我想说，龙哥的这个丑，根本不是这个意思。</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>先看上面这张图，故事中第一次工作出场，他先是在这里观看了一下外面</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>注意：这个时候没有观众看他，没有工作人员看他</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>但是，<b>他还是笑了</b>。不是面具上的假笑，是他自己的笑容。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>然后看整部戏的第一幕是这个位置的静帧画面，然后龙哥的小丑从左侧进入花面特写，镜头从虚变为实。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>那么在他进来之前这个空镜所对准的墙面是什么样的？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>后面给过一个非常长的长镜头</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>整面墙都贴着各种小丑、马戏团的招贴画</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>注意，这里是他<b>私人空间</b>，不是马戏团对外展示的空间</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>如果他是被迫成为小丑，如果他是厌恶这种底层的生活</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>他为什么会在自己私人的领域里，满满布置着全是小丑和马戏？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>你自己睡觉的房间墙上贴什么？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>会贴自己讨厌的东西么？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>肯定不会！</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>所以，丑，并不厌恶他的身份和生活！</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>更而且！！！！</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>注意这一张图，非常大且清晰，尤其上面还写着pig one dragon</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>非常努力地吸引着观众的眼球</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>那么它下面那句话是什么？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>A colossal combination of all that is great </b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>连起来看就是：朱一龙，一个所有那些了不起（的东西）的庞大的集合体</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>再来看他的梳妆镜</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>镜子是审视自己的最常见符号</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>而这面镜子上居然有一张招贴画，我们来放大看招贴画上写了啥</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>不用每一个都看，只看最明显的就行</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>一只狮子和一个马戏团的标志性棚顶图案</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>文字内容是：</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>Lions！（狮子—王者）</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>Beasts！（野兽—野心）</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>Big Top（大顶—登顶）</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>在他审视自己的镜子上贴上这样的招贴画</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>非常明确地指出了他的野心和抱负</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>然后看这里</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>你们觉得这是个底层的小丑？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这分明是个游戏花丛中的公子哥好么？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>夸张的姿态以及一些看似非常卑微的动作其实都跟面具是一个道理</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>只是一个身份职业下正常的行为</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>而且看看他的服装，荷叶边衬衫，格子马甲（带金扣子），深色直挺剪裁的帅气小外套，这是小丑？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>实在不好意思，这个才是小丑应该有的装扮</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>大哥你除了画了个“丑”的面妆之外</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>妥妥就是个行走在你个人世界里的王者气质啊</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>如此一来，所谓的“马戏团领导人”的身份就更可疑了</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>而大哥唯一一次所谓的“反抗”也是因为那人伤害了小女孩</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这部分内容我不想解析<br/></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以，小丑不是什么底层小人物麻木混日子啊</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>小小的他，有着大大的梦</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>小丑只是一种职业，换上别人的身份（通过扮演的手段）来娱乐大众（拍戏本来就是娱乐事业）——这职业可以等于演员</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>他热爱这份事业——贴满了相关的东西在自己的私密空间（自己的生活和所思所想都被事业所占满）</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>并且他对这份事业有着理想和野心——镜子前的招贴画</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>事实上他的歌声也是这样唱的</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>“太多时间浪费，太多事要面对，太多已无所谓”</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>因为他的理想和事业，他没有时间没有精力</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以有太多的事情“无所谓”</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这是他原本的状态</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>那到底是什么事情他本来是无所谓的呢？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>情感。</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>接下来要仔细谈一下这个问题<br/></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              
              <br/>
              <b>麦穗与红玫瑰</b>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>为什么我要说这个戏主要内容在情感，以及为什么刚才说他在歌声里提到的那句无所谓是情感？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>因为整部戏里都在给出这个意象</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>注意看，他第一次从外面回到这个房间的时候</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>桌面上那个<b>玻璃杯子里装的是麦穗</b></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>私密空间的房间桌面上为什么会放麦穗？？？这不是很奇怪么？只是为了荒诞的话为啥不放棵枣树咧？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>我第一遍第二遍都压根没看到麦穗，等我第三遍去看的时候简直汗毛都起来了</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>不知道盆友可否听过著名的<b>麦穗理论</b>？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>三个年轻的学生问苏格拉底如何才能找到最合适的爱情（伴侣）</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>苏格拉底让他们穿越一大片麦田并摘一根最大的麦穗出来，不许走回头路，并且只能摘一次。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>第一个人直接看着差不多就摘了一根出来了；第二个人挑挑捡捡犹犹豫豫最后空着手出来了；第三个人把麦田大致分为三个区域，走第一个区域的时候眼睛丈量麦穗之间大小比例，走第二个区域的时候检测自己的判断结果，然后在第三个区域挑一个相对最大的出来了。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>从哲学角度讲你可以理解为这是建构在时间维度之下关于选择以及把握机会的智慧理论，人不能贪婪也不能莽撞，要用智慧来把握自己，所以麦穗理论也被称为智慧理论，麦穗也是智慧的象征。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>但是这也不能抹灭掉麦穗其实是个代表爱情选择问题的经典符号意象啊！</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>更而且！！！</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>龙哥他一边唱着歌，一边把麦穗全扔了啊！！！</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>玻璃杯拿来装玫瑰花了啊！！！</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>什么大麦穗小麦穗！！！！！</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>当玫瑰花出现在我生命里那一刻！！那些个莺莺燕燕都是杂草啊！！！</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>劳资玻璃一样透明又脆弱的心只盛得下玫瑰花了啊！！！</b>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>那么既然说到玻璃+玫瑰花，我再稍微把脑洞延伸一下</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>首先，玻璃+玫瑰花也是一种很常见的比喻组合，比喻的是脆弱又吸引人的美丽爱情</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>其次，这种玻璃器皿里放玫瑰花的画面会让我一秒想到《美女与野兽》里那个被放在玻璃罩子里的玫瑰花。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>是不是跟龙哥这个装花杯子看起来有点像？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>不过我这里不是让你们去对应美女与野兽的角色，只是单纯看玻璃器皿与玫瑰花这个符号的功能性问题。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>先看下差异：</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>a.美女与野兽的玻璃器皿是一个倒扣的罩子，像杯子倒过来，跟这个杯子正好反着的；b.这里是花瓣慢慢积累多起来，那个是花瓣一片片消失，又是相反的。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>所以这里的玻璃玫瑰跟美女与野兽里的正好是相反意向。</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>已知美女与野兽里的玻璃玫瑰是时限概念：玫瑰花的凋敝代表倒计时；所以逆推一下，大哥这里的玻璃玫瑰是爱情滋长的正向计时，直到杯子里的花瓣快满溢了，他也下了决心了<br/></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              
              <br/>
              <b>所谓决心与不合理的结局</b>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>好了，我们来到故事的转折点</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>先来说一下我目前看到很多人对这个故事走向的错误理解。为啥说是错误？因为等我说完你会发现逻辑完全不通。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>大家认为这是两个孤独的人或者两个可怜的人或者两个底层的人拥抱彼此，保护彼此，相互依偎取暖的故事。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>那么就很有意思了</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>首先，俩底层人如果要在一起<b>为什么要放弃工作（身份）</b>？小孩儿在台下看戏被赶走为啥不去别的地方找他？你看他很闲啊，每天就睡觉来着是不是？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>其次，你看小丑他也不缺钱，养个小孩子也不至于养不起啊对不对？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>再次，如果这个故事是想说小丑终于找到了让生命的意义，拥有了挣脱自己过去失败人生的勇气，打算跟小女孩一起去寻找自己，去拥抱梦想了，那么这个故事的结局是不是太叛逆了？小女孩居然没认出他，并且直接走掉了？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>如果说危笑跟龙哥的组合就搞出这么个无厘头的剧情，那真的是笑掉大牙了。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以我才说，这根本就是没看懂才得出了结论。<br/></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>我们来看问题的关键点：<b>故事的转折在于小丑要放弃他之前的身份和生活了，为什么？</b></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>是因为他忽然找到了自我？还是他忽然想要闯一闯不一样的人生？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>都不是！</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>是因为小女孩不断受到伤害！</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>而这个伤害，是因为他的身份造成的！！！！</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>演出结束之后才会有的互动、“见不得光”的躲闪、匆匆的相见和匆匆的道别</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>在忙碌中的他没有深入思考什么“改变”</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>直到他亲眼看到了小女孩身上的伤</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这个戏中的高潮剧情也是一次情感的爆发和自我认知</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>黑暗之中的狂怒，清冷光线下的笑容，和钢琴弹奏下自我的对话</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              
              <br/>
              
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以他在自弹自唱之中下了决心</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>然而要注意：这里其实是他在自说自话！！！</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>是他一个人单方面下的决心！！！</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>因为他的小孩是睡着的！！！！这个细节非常重要！！！</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这决定了为什么是这样的结局走向，以及为什么大哥粉丝福利要再发一次小丑弹钢琴还唱的同一首歌！！！！<br/></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这里的时候因为他意识到自己的身份会对他的小孩造成伤害，但是他却没有足够的实力保护孩子，所以此刻的他认为只有一种方法才可以解决问题</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>那就是做出选择</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这样的选择可能会“变得普通”，但是已经无所谓了，因为他意识到如果没有了他的玫瑰花，世界将变回黑白色的庸庸碌碌，因为他的玻璃杯，早已经被玫瑰花瓣塞得透不过气了</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>但是他要割舍掉的是他的理想、抱负、野心，是他曾经的全世界</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以他举行了一场盛大又孤独的告别会</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/><br/><br/><br/>他的告别会如下：</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><b>卸妆</b>——脱去他的身份，注意他这里有不多的表情镜头，如果是抛弃不想要的过去，怎么会是这样一副痛下决心的状态？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>台前三步告别节奏：1.<b>舞台鞠躬</b>——那是他与孩子相遇的地方</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>                               2.<b>玫瑰花与礼帽</b>——那是他和孩子最初的互动</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>                               3.<b>抚摸钢琴微笑</b>——那是他下定决心的时刻</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>三个步骤无一不跟孩子有关</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>我提到的piaf的歌BGM也是从这一段才开始的（不知道的点我头像看上一条内容）</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以这场盛大的“告别会”只说明了一件事</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>我要放弃我曾经的一切，只是因为你</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>用BGM来补全了他此刻心中的台词：不，<b>我不后悔</b>，哪怕过去的荣耀与耻辱一并消散，我也不悔，因为一切喜怒哀乐，我要从今以后和你一起度过</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>然而当他做好了准备找到了他的孩子，并且试图表达他的意图的时候</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>他的孩子却走了</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>去哪了？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>去找他了。</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>他惊诧之后，望着孩子跑远的背影，忽然笑了</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>因为他的孩子拒绝了他的折翼一般的牺牲</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>如果你要为了我放弃你自己</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>那么我会回到相遇的地方，帮你找回你自己</b>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以！！！！！！！！</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>大哥才会戴着小丑的妆容又弹唱了一次并在当天晚上熬到当地时间近凌晨2点钟硬是发了出来！！！（这个时间点我不说为什么，自己去找信息吧）</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>这一次他明白了</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以他带着自己的“身份”回来了</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>我不放弃理想，我不放弃自己</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>但是我也不要放弃你</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>我明白你对我的保护了，我也明白了怎样才是真正的并肩前行</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>上一次是我在你“沉睡”的时候自说自话独断独行</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>但是这一次我要在你能看到的时候第一时间对你说</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>让我留在你身边</b>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              
              <br/>
              <b>*你的孩子亦是你的神</b>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>最后我来补一个点</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>这个点只是我的一个观点性解读，可以不看，但是不接受找茬</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>我目前看到所有人对孩子的解读就是结婚生孩子</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <span>我真的给这种中国大妈式的思维给跪下来了</span>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <span>你们心中爱情跟孩子相关就只有生育这一个话题是吧？明天就该讨论二胎和上学的问题了吧？</span>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>我这里给一个新的思路</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p><br/>导演：所以你希望故事里有一个<b>你的孩子</b></p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>卖花的小姑娘是小丑的孩子么？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>显然不是</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>不知朋友可听过“你的孩子亦是你的神”这个说法？</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>这里“你的孩子”可不是说你的骨肉</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>荣格曾提到过内里神的问题，成年男人的内里神是女孩子</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>这个问题很复杂，我无法简短快速地解析，只能尽量粗暴地说明一下</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>孩子的内里神是成人，因为孩子是成长中的，他们对神的概念与需求是一种<b>崇敬、依赖，寻求保护</b>等等。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>成人的内里神是孩子，因为成人是走向死亡的，他们对神的概念与需求是一种<b>新生、希望，渴望救赎</b>等等。所以他们的神是孩子的形象，或者说孩子本身就是一种符号化的意象，代表了<b>生命、阳光与真诚</b>。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以大哥搭戏的对象必须是孩子，因为如果是成人，那么身份标志个人特征就会过多地挤进观者脑海中，只有孩子才能最为直接地演绎出这样一个亦真亦假的形象。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>另外，有一个问题我在上一pa也提到过，就是孩子在故事中最终的选择是拒绝了他（没有认出，然后走掉）。这其实对整个故事的叙述都是一个点睛之笔，因为在故事的最后，忽然告诉观众，<b>这不是一场独角戏，这是两个人的故事</b>，两个人的事情，不是一个人就可以做决定的。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>你想保护他，你有没有想过，他也想保护你。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>他不仅是你的救赎，还在持续地保护你的本心。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <b>所以他是你的孩子，他亦是你的神。</b>
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以大哥所要演绎的，不是一个关于他自己一个人的故事</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>而是他们两个人的故事</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>他的小孩对他的爱重，他全都知道了，也要一同演绎出来</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>所以这关于两个人的故事，从一开始大哥就已经在提示我们了</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              
            </p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>到这里我已经不能再深入解析了。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
              <br/>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>看得懂看不懂，随缘吧。</p>
            <p>
              <br/>
            </p>
          </blockquote>
        </blockquote>
      </div>
      <div class="tags">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://memesama.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD">#朱白</a>
          <a href="https://memesama.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97">#居北</a>
          <a href="https://memesama.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87">#龙宇</a>
          <a href="https://memesama.lofter.com/tag/rps">#rps</a>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="link">
        <p><br/>								<a class="date" href="https://memesama.lofter.com/post/1cbcf2f5_12b053a11">2018-10-02</a><br/>								<a class="comnum" href="https://memesama.lofter.com/post/1cbcf2f5_12b053a11">11105</a></p>
        <p>								<a href="https://sherylsaki.lofter.com/post/1caefbef_12b03c9a0">转载自 :  saki</a><br/>								<a href="https://worenzaile.lofter.com/post/1fc945bf_12b03976a">来源于 :  我认栽了</a><br/>								<br/>							</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="box">
    <p></p>
    <div class="title">
      <p>评论</p>
    </div>
    <div class="content"></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="title">
    <p>热度(11105)</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p> </p>
    <p>	function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>		_e = _e || window.event;<br/>		!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>		!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>		var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>		var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>		more.style.display = 'none';<br/>		loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>		if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>			var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>		} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>			var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>		} else {<br/>			return;<br/>		}<br/>		req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>			if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>				var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>				var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>				if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>					more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>				}<br/>				var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>				var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>				notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>				notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>				notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>			}<br/>		}<br/>		req.open('GET', 'https://memesama.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>		req.send();<br/>	}</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
    <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共230人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lunxian417.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lunxian417.lofter.com/">沦陷</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mo86073295.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mo86073295.lofter.com/">末</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://baijuguoxiweilaikeqi72458.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://baijuguoxiweilaikeqi72458.lofter.com/">白居过隙未来可期</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://baijuguoxiweilaikeqi72458.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://baijuguoxiweilaikeqi72458.lofter.com/">白居过隙未来可期</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://lhr71.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lhr71.lofter.com/">恭一夙</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaqiansuyan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaqiansuyan.lofter.com/">安静磕粮。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yonghu6732134980.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yonghu6732134980.lofter.com/">宇a</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yonghu6732134980.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yonghu6732134980.lofter.com/">宇a</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sheyingaihaozhezhenni.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sheyingaihaozhezhenni.lofter.com/">人间不直我铁直</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wodezaoshuibangbangkani.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wodezaoshuibangbangkani.lofter.com/">冷酷无情的西瓜杀手</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mieyou07721.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mieyou07721.lofter.com/">羋祐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hi002541.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hi002541.lofter.com/">CC</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://moxuanshuying.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://moxuanshuying.lofter.com/">0°</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xianxian049.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xianxian049.lofter.com/">丢了完完</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fangfujuzhangtoukaidexiaohaoguanzhukaikaiwang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fangfujuzhangtoukaidexiaohaoguanzhukaikaiwang.lofter.com/">宇宙第一可爱荞麦面</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://gushuaizaixianchuidi758.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gushuaizaixianchuidi758.lofter.com/">顾帅在线吹笛</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://gushuaizaixianchuidi758.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gushuaizaixianchuidi758.lofter.com/">顾帅在线吹笛</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://imagine564.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://imagine564.lofter.com/">imagine</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://imagine564.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://imagine564.lofter.com/">imagine</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://kejubaishitingbuxialaile.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kejubaishitingbuxialaile.lofter.com/">磕居北是停不下来了</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tangqi98630.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tangqi98630.lofter.com/">糖槭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://tangqi98630.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tangqi98630.lofter.com/">糖槭</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://rinal903.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://rinal903.lofter.com/">茶马古道</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zuishichenghuangjulushi92340.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zuishichenghuangjulushi92340.lofter.com/">最是橙黄橘绿时</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://gulugulub.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gulugulub.lofter.com/">🍉guluguluB🍉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dragonundrose.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dragonundrose.lofter.com/">松鼠碎大石</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://qiandengshuo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qiandengshuo.lofter.com/">千灯烁</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://wuyang92496.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wuyang92496.lofter.com/">无恙</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wuyang92496.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wuyang92496.lofter.com/">无恙</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jianxingxing14228.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jianxingxing14228.lofter.com/">微澜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ranling488.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ranling488.lofter.com/">染灵</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://ranling488.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ranling488.lofter.com/">染灵</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://cheng26092.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://cheng26092.lofter.com/">我的白菜鸭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://healer868.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://healer868.lofter.com/">healer</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://healer868.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://healer868.lofter.com/">healer</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://121212064.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://121212064.lofter.com/">121212</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://milandexiaotiejiang713.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://milandexiaotiejiang713.lofter.com/">米兰的小铁匠</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://milandexiaotiejiang713.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://milandexiaotiejiang713.lofter.com/">米兰的小铁匠</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lulu413924.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lulu413924.lofter.com/">璐璐🍭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wyjd933.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wyjd933.lofter.com/">GC</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoyuyuwuxia.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoyuyuwuxia.lofter.com/">小宇玉无暇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jiaqi86425.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jiaqi86425.lofter.com/">╰☆佳琪☆╮</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xuanweirui.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xuanweirui.lofter.com/">Xuanweirui</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://guyuechengshu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://guyuechengshu.lofter.com/">古月成书</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://guyuechengshu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://guyuechengshu.lofter.com/">古月成书</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://biaobaiweilanyuwangxian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://biaobaiweilanyuwangxian.lofter.com/">居北岸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://zhangliangjuzhnvh.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhangliangjuzhnvh.lofter.com/">慕居思宇de两句</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zhangliangjuzhnvh.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhangliangjuzhnvh.lofter.com/">慕居思宇de两句</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://pianaiyuaojiao004.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://pianaiyuaojiao004.lofter.com/">西米露</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://pianaiyuaojiao004.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://pianaiyuaojiao004.lofter.com/">西米露</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p><br/>				<a class="prev" href="https://memesama.lofter.com/post/1cbcf2f5_12b0522f3">&lt;&lt;上一篇</a><br/>				<a class="next" href="https://memesama.lofter.com/post/1cbcf2f5_12b057844">下一篇&gt;&gt;</a><br/>			</p>
</div><div class="foot">
  <p><br/><span>©</span> <a href="https://memesama.lofter.com/">渡边大酱</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
</div>$(window).load(function(){<br/>var isOldIE = function(){return $.browser.msie &amp;&amp; $.browser.version.substr(0,1)&lt;7;}();<br/>if (isOldIE) {<br/>var logo = $('#logo_image');<br/>if (!!logo) {<br/>if ($(logo).width() &gt; 500) {<br/>$(logo).css('width', '500px');<br/>}<br/>}<br/>}<br/>});<p> </p>
<p>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<br/>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':true,'CcType':2,ContextValue:'转载自&amp;nbsp\u003Ca style=\'margin:0 0 0 5px;color:#fff;\' target=\'_blank\' href=\'https:\/\/worenzaile.lofter.com\/post\/1caefbef_12b03c9a0\'\u003E我认栽了\u003C\/a\u003E'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>